Mole
by CFCfan1
Summary: What happens when they find the mole...please review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so after last night's episode, I have to thank the new creepy stalker military guy, because thanks to his introduction, I may have gotten my mojo back. As soon as the episode was over I thought of this…Hope everyone likes it.**

"Sir we know who it is," Cyrus said bursting into the Oval office full of excitement.

"What?" Fitz said looking up at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"We know who the mole is. We have agents on their way to pick him up now," Cyrus said and Fitz stood from his chair. He and Cyrus were still strained, but this was nothing to do with his personal feeling towards him, and Fitz was actually happy.

"Name?" He asked quickly.

"Captain Jacob Ballard," Cyrus said handing him the file. "For the last year and a half he has been working out of the Pentagon. A lot of secrets came across his desk and after digging through his financials we found wired payments to him from some not so nice guys in the Middle East," He said as Fitz read the file.

"Situation room…now," Fitz said walking down there. When the reached their destination the room was full of people who all looked nervous. "What's happening?" Fitz said as they all stood as he entered.

"Sir there was a problem…" the head of the taskforce Matthew Anderson said nervously.

"What kind of problem?" Fitz asked quickly.

"Captain Ballard wasn't at his home or his office when we got there…he is off the grid sir," Anderson said.

"Did he know we were coming?" Fitz asked getting frustrated quickly.

"Sir," Cyrus said walking into the room with a scared expression on his face.

"What?" Fitz snapped.

"Can we have the room please," Cyrus asked, and after a second Fitz nodded making everyone else leave the room.

"I hope this is important Cy…" Fitz warned.

"It's about Olivia sir…" Cyrus said knowing it was a touchy subject.

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't want to talk about her, and this definitely doesn't take precedent over finding this guy!" Fitz practically yelled.

"Sir…she was reported missing thirty minutes ago," Cyrus said quickly.

"She is probably off somewhere doing something illegal," Fitz spat.

"Sir!" Cyrus yelled. Fitz gave him an angered look and Cyrus continued. "I was contacted by a member of her staff. She had plans with her boyfriend two nights ago, and they haven't heard from her since," Cyrus was once again cut off by Fitz.

"Get to the damn point Cy," He said quickly wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Her boyfriend…was Captain Jacob Ballard," Cyrus said and Fitz's head snapped up. For the first time in over a year Cyrus could tell that Olivia was back at the front of Fitz's mind.

"What…" He said finally letting the walls he constructed to try and hate them fall.

"Sir…he had multiple TV's in his home. They were turned on and there were surveillance cameras all over Olivia's house. Sir he knew we were coming, he knew he had been found out…and he took her," Cyrus said and Fitz ran a hand through his hair. He walked quickly to the door and everyone came back in.

"He has a hostage," Cyrus said as Fitz stood quietly at his chair.

"What?" Anderson asked quickly.

"He was seeing Olivia Pope, the cameras that were found were of her apartment…we think he knew we were on to him and he took her. She was reported missing…he has her," Cyrus said quickly.

Everyone without direct orders from the Fitz picked up the phones and started making phone calls and tried to assess the situation and get a plan constructed. Fitz wordlessly walked out of the room, knowing that at the moment he was of no use. He walked back to the Oval and sat in his chair heavily. He thought about his last encounter with Olivia, and how bad he had treated her since he found out about Defiance. She had betrayed him, but deep down no matter how hard he tried he still loved her. He always had. He had pushed her away like she had done to him so well. He tried reconnecting with Mellie, but there was nothing there. And now the one woman he could ever truly love was in danger and there was nothing he could do. He hadn't been there to protect her, and now he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

"Tom!" He yelled as loud as possible; a few seconds later the agent walked into the room. "I need to go somewhere…now," He said and Tom nodded before walking out to get everything ready. When he returned Fitz stood up and followed him out to the waiting car. He got in with Tom behind him and they sped off after he gave their destination. Before the car fully stopped outside of the building Fitz opened the door and hopped out with Tom rushing behind him. They walked in and went to the elevators. The doors closed and Tom tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Tom…I need you to stand by me…I need you to do what I tell you without it getting to your superiors. I trust you more than anyone else right now, and at this moment I need you to keep doing your job," Fitz said seriously.

"Of course sir," Tom said as if he was surprised that Fitz didn't already know he was there to serve him.

"Olivia has been kidnapped," Fitz said in a sob. Tom's head snapped up.

"Whatever you need sir," He said and Fitz had never heard him more serious. When the doors opened they walked down the small hallway before Tom opened the door for Fitz. Standing inside were all the members of her staff and David Rosen. They all tried to look strong but Fitz could see past it. Harrison stepped up and stuck out his hand.

"Sir," he said his voice unsure.

"You must be Harrison," Fitz said taking his hand. Then came David, Quinn, and Abby. Fitz turned to Huck after he had shaken everyone's hand.

"Huck," Fitz said nodding and Huck stuck out his hand. Huck took it quietly.

"You all have the full support of the White House. We are going to find her and bring her back, and no matter how good my people are, I need all of you. We have to stick together," Fitz said seriously. They all nodded and rushed around getting back to doing what they could to find her.

"Huck, what do you need?" Fitz said walking to Huck's office. "This is Tom, he is the head of my detail. Whatever you guys need doesn't matter what it is, you let him know and he will get it for you. I am sparing no expense to find her," Fitz said and Tom nodded in confirmation.

"I could use a few more tech guys. I can go through a lot of information, but a few guys would be helpful. I have already gone through her apartment. I found all of the cameras and took them down. I went through Ballard's computer files, which I haven't been able to get into all of them yet, but it looks like he has been watching her for a while. Sir…there are recordings of you at her apartment. He knows about the two of you. I think he is going to use that. They have been seeing each other for about six months. I am tracing everything I can. I just need more people," He said quickly. Fitz turned to Tom who was already on his phone.

Fitz then pulled a card out of his wallet. "This is my direct line at the White House. It is a secure line. You call day or night, if you need anything," Fitz said before leaving to give Huck a chance to work. He walked to the conference room door and watched as the rest of them worked. They were on the phone and computer, finding anything they could. He looked to the side and saw her office. He walked to it and opened the door. He immediately saw the campaign poster that she kept in her office. He then walked to her desk and sat in her chair. On her desk was a picture of her parents, and one of her and Ballard. He wanted to throw it to the ground, but he didn't want to cause people to stop what they were doing. He leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and he looked at it. It was Harrison.

"Sir," He said walking in. Fitz gave him a look that told him to talk. "Look in the top right drawer," He said before walking back out of the office. Fitz looked confused before opening the drawer. Tears came to his eyes. In it was a framed picture of them from the trail. They were both smiling brightly. He missed those moments he had with her. He picked up the picture, but something else quickly caught his attention. It was an envelope with his name on it. He placed the picture on her desk before reaching for the letter. He opened it and started to read.

_Fitz,_

_I am so sorry for betraying your trust. I have regretted my decision since the moment I made it. I should have believed in you more. I should have stood by you no matter what happened. The last few months have been hell for me, but I deserve it. After the christening last week, I realized how much I hurt you. I know you will never trust me again, and that is fair. _

_I will do my best to stay out of your way from now on, but I need you to know something. I need you to know that I love you, and I have for a long time now. I don't think I will ever be able to stop loving you. You said we are over and I believe you. I want you to be happy Fitz. I want you to be the great President that I know you can be. I know you won't forget about Defiance, but you have to move past it. You have to lead this country because it is what you were meant to do. I hope that one day we can be in the same room without only remembering the bad that has happened. I hope one day, no matter how far down the road, you are able to forgive me. _

_I will never regret not marrying Edison. I won't regret loving you. I will love you for the rest of my days. Be the man we both know you can be. _

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Tears were rolling down his face by the time he finished reading the letter. He folded it up and stuck it in his jacket pocket before picking up the picture again and staring at it. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sir," Tom said opening the door. "We need to get back to the White House. Ballard just called and asked for you," Tom said quickly. Fitz jumped to his feet. He held onto the picture and rushed out the door behind Tom as everyone watched him go.

**So there is chapter one. I hope you liked it. More chapters should be up shortly. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. So here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**

"What the hell is going on," Mellie said walking into Cyrus's office without knocking.

"Mellie, now is not a good time…actually it is the worst, so can we please talk later," Cyrus said quickly.

"No we are talking about this now. I just went to the Oval and Fitz wasn't there. I asked Mrs. Handley where he was and all she said was that he left with Tom. People are rushing around like chicken's with their heads cut off and my husband is nowhere to be found," Mellie said seriously.

A knock stopped Cyrus from answering and they looked as Tom stuck his head in the room. Nothing was said but Cyrus nodded at him and Tom left quickly.

"He's back, happy? Now I have to go do my job if you don't mind," Cyrus said picking up a bunch of files from his desk.

"Cyrus!" She yelled stopping him at his door.

"We found the mole," He said trying to see how far she would push it.

"That's a good thing! Why are people freaking out?" She asked knowing he wasn't telling her something.

"He ran, he found out we were on to him and he took a hostage, his girlfriend," Cyrus said putting his hand back on the doorknob.

"Cyrus…" Mellie said still knowing he was holding back.

"He kidnapped Olivia. Mellie, he kidnapped the one woman that can make the President of the United States drop everything. He kidnapped the woman your husband loves, and someone who is a dear friend to many in this building. We are looking for them, and the guy just called in wanting to talk to Fitz. Now, can I do my damn job!" He yelled. When Mellie didn't say a word he walked out of the room and slammed it behind him. He was done messing with Mellie's crap, and all he cared about was finding Olivia. He got to the situation room just as Fitz did.

"What does he want?" Fitz asked quickly.

"He didn't say anything, except that he wants to talk to you. Sir, you have to be careful here. He knows about the two of you…I got a call from Huck…"he said at Fitz's confused look. " He knows about the two of you and he is going to use that to his advantage. Don't let him get to you sir. We are doing everything we can, but if you make him angry or show that you are willing to do anything to save her, this will not end well," Cyrus said honestly and Fitz nodded wordlessly. They walked into the room and everyone stood.

"Sit. Tell me everything and then get him on the phone," Fitz said and was quickly briefed before the room got extremely quiet as they placed the call.

"Mr. President…so glad you got my message," A voice from the other line said.

"Captain Ballard," Fitz said trying to breathe evenly.

"So, as you probably already know…I made have spilled a few secrets," He said with a tone of enjoyment. Fitz held onto the table so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"You got people killed, and put many operatives in harms way," Fitz said seriously.

"Yea…but the pay was great," Ballard said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked as everyone stared at him.

"You will know in due time. Anyway that isn't why I called. You are probably trying to trace this call, there is no use you won't be able to track it. So I called to tell you that and that I have someone who is very important to you. You will do everything I tell you or I shoot her, first in the legs, then the arms, and so on. In other words, you do something I don't like and her last few days are going to be filled with pain," Ballard said and his voice changed into one full of seriousness.

"How do I know you haven't already hurt her?" Fitz said knowing they needed proof of life. There was silence on the other end and Fitz looked around the room.

"Fitz…" A voice whispered from the other side and Fitz's head snapped up.

"Liv…" He whispered back before Ballard came back on.

"I will take a nice picture for you and send it to you showing she is alive. But for now that will have to work. Talk to you soon sir," Ballard said before all they could hear was a dial tone. Fitz looked to the person in charge of tracking it, who just shook their head at him. His head dropped.

"Find him," He said harshly before walking out of the room. He walked into the hallway and leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. Tom stood next to him quietly. When Fitz stuck his hand up, Tom grabbed it and pulled him up. They walked to the Oval without a word. They walked in and Tom closed the door.

"Sir, I have sent men to help Huck," Tom said and Fitz pointed up quickly.

"I shut it off sir. The Oval is dark," Tom said seriously and Fitz nodded.

"I need you to get me Cyrus," Fitz said seriously and Tom walked out of the office. A few minutes later Cyrus walked in and closed the door behind himself.

"Sir?" He asked knowing he needed to get straight to the point.

"Call Charlie," Fitz said and Cyrus looked up at the camera in horror.

"We're dark. Tom shut it down," He said quickly.

"How do you…" Cyrus was still surprised that Fitz knew about it.

"I just do ok. Call him, get him to look for this guy. Tell him, I will pay whatever needs to be paid. Tell him I am asking him to do this," Fitz said giving Cyrus a look.

"I will call him sir, but I won't bring you into it. The less exposure you have to him, the better. I will call him," Cyrus said before opening the door to walk out, but stopped as Mellie stood on the other side.

"Let her in," Fitz said walking around to his desk and sitting in his chair.

"Fitz…Cyrus told me what was going on. What can I do?" She asked seriously.

"Nothing, just let me handle it," He said really not in the mood to fight.

"You have a country to run…you have to keep your head in the game," Mellie said.

"I know how to do my job. I know how to be President. Don't come in here and suggest otherwise. I know things have been different with us over the last year, but I have never stopped loving her. I have been trying to push the feelings away, but with no luck. I still want a divorce Mellie. If you really want to do something, give me the divorce, and let me find her," He said seriously. Mellie looked pissed but left without fighting, which made him happy.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

The next twenty-four hours were hectic and no one got any sleep, Fitz especially. He stood in his son's room watching as he slept. He thought about how carefree he was, and wished that things could always be that simple. He got updates every hour, but there was nothing yet. Ballard hadn't called back yet, so they had nothing to go on. Huck had called a few times with minor details that just made the puzzle even bigger. A quiet knock on the door made him turn around quickly. He walked to the door and left the room closing the door quietly, so to not wake up his son. Tom stood on the other side, a little out of breath.

"Sir…Ballard is on the phone," Tom said and he and Fitz ran down to the situation room. Fitz walked in to the room as everyone sat silently. He motioned for them not to stand up. He sat in his chair quietly.

"Captain Ballard," Fitz said calmly.

"Mr. President. So good to hear your voice again sir," Ballard said smugly. "So I decided it was time that you know what it is that I want out of you," He said in a way that sent chills through Fitz.

"And what would that be?" Fitz said still trying to remain calm.

"Well you know the usual…ten million in unmarked bills…blah blah blah…all the boring stuff. But the fun one, my favorite, your resignation effective immediately," He said and was met with silence.

**So there is chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks again for all the reviews. They are a real motivation, so keep them coming! Hope you all like this chapter! Also some have commented that I have predicted things pretty well in some of my stories, just luck I guess. I just wanted to say that I know what I wrote in this chapter will probably never happen…just to let you know. **

"Ten million…that is a low number," Cyrus said when they hung up the phone.

"From our records he has more than enough money from selling secrets. It is probably just to have another demand," One of the members of the joint chiefs said seriously.

"What do we do?" Fitz asked quietly.

"Sir?" Cyrus said from beside him.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. He knows that. He has been in the business long enough to know we won't give into his demands. He has Olivia, but he isn't stupid enough to think that everyone around this table will let my personal relationship with her change that policy. What does he really want? What do we do?" Fitz said not caring anymore who knew about him and Olivia.

"We keep him talking. We keep you out of the spotlight of this. Maybe one of his goals is to expose your relationship," The Admiral Wallace the chairman of the joint chiefs said seriously. Fitz gave him a look of confusion before he ordered the room to be cleared. Cyrus stayed behind along with them. "It is my job to know about it sir. It is not something I will ever share with the public. I am almost positive that he is going to use it against you. He has an ulterior motive other than getting you out of office sir, we have to figure out what that is, and stop him before he hurts anyone else," Wallace said and Fitz could hear something in his voice that scared him.

"Anyone else?" He asked even though he was pretty sure what it meant.

"Ballard sent in a photo with today's paper as proof of life. It looks as if Ms. Pope has been…beaten," Wallace said looking straight at Fitz. Fitz dropped his head and stared at the table. After a second of silence he shoved everything off the table in front of him in anger.

"I need you to find this son of a bitch. Figure out what else he wants…now!" Fitz said before leaving. He walked to the Oval with Cyrus and Tom right behind him. He poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it all in one go before pouring another one.

"Sir," Tom said from the doorway. Fitz drank the next one just as quickly before turning to him. Cyrus, who was standing right next to Tom, looked as upset as Fitz was. He knew that Cyrus and Olivia had a close personal relationship, and this was angering him just as much. "Huck called," Tom said and Fitz stood a little straighter. He gave Tom a look and he nodded in response. Fitz quickly walked to the door to follow Tom to the car. He took about two steps out the door before turning to Cyrus.

"You coming?" He said expectantly. Cyrus shook his head quickly and started to follow Fitz. They got into the car and sped off to the office. Once they got there they rushed upstairs as quickly as the elevator would take them. They got off the elevator and walked towards the door. Fitz was a little surprised to see two agents at the door, both of whom stood a little straighter as he walked towards them. One of them opened the door for them, and they were met with a flurry of activity. The entire conference room was covered with papers; some were on the wall, some on the table, and some even on the ground. Abby and Harrison were looking through them as Quinn came out of one office with a stack of new papers.

"Sir!" Huck said coming out of his office.

"What do you have?" Fitz asked quickly.

"I found some people he became friends with, and I have someone tailing them. Apparently you guys hired Charlie…interesting, but I have him tracking Ballard down, he is one of the best at it. I also found some information that he tried to hide about his youth. Jake Ballard was raised in an upper class family in Tennessee. He went to private school for a few years before transferring to a public school when his dad got laid off. They still did well because of his mom though," Huck kept going on.

"I know all of this Huck…" Fitz said seriously.

"Freshmen year of high school he started dating a girl, they dated for a few years, before they went their separate ways after graduation. Apparently it was really hard on him, he never really got over her. Her name was Amanda Tanner," Huck said and Fitz stopped breathing. He didn't look away from Huck.

"Are you sure?" Cyrus said from beside Fitz. Huck only nodded.

"He wants revenge. He wants to take away the one person I love, because I was the reason the person he loved was taken away from him permanently," Fitz whispered. His gaze finally left Huck as his head dropped. "Let me know when you get anything else," Fitz said, and Huck nodded before going back into his office. Fitz slowly turned and walked to the elevators. Cyrus and Tom stood behind him silently. When they got back to the car he got in first with Cyrus right behind him. Tom got into the front passengers side, and once his door closed the driver headed back to the White House.

"Sir," Cyrus said from beside him.

"No!" Fitz said forcefully.

"Sir…please…" Cyrus tried again.

"You had her killed! I made a mistake by sleeping with her, but you had her killed. We could have figured out some deal with her, and this wouldn't be a problem, but you had her killed and who knows how many other people. I made a mistake, but you did this!" Fitz said effectively shutting Cyrus up.

They arrived at the White House and Fitz got out of the car quickly, with Tom following him. Cyrus decided it was best to keep his distance for the moment so he went to his office without another word to Fitz. Fitz walked up to the residence, needing a while to calm down. He went into his son's nursery and found him with the nanny playing.

"Hey buddy!" Fitz said truly smiling for the first time in a few days. "I have him for a while Mandy," Fitz said to the nurse who nodded and left the room. Tom stood guard outside the door as Fitz played with his son for a while. When it was time for Fitz's next meeting Tom knocked on the door lightly before entering the room. Fitz was sitting in the rocking chair, with his son asleep in his arms. Fitz looked up as the door opened and nodded in understanding to Tom without either of them saying a word. He stood up and put his son in his crib before walking out of the room. The nurse who had been sitting in the hallway walked back in to sit with him.

"Anything new?" Fitz asked as soon as the door closed.

"No sir," Tom said without explanation. Fitz took that though and they walked to the Oval where he had a meeting with Sally.

"Mr. President," She said standing up as he walked in.

"Sally, sorry to be late, I was sitting with my son," He said and Sally smiled.

"How is he doing sir?" She asked and Fitz answered that he was doing well.

"I called you here, because we need to have a discussion. This doesn't leave the room. I don't want you to even talk to Doug about this. Am I understood," Fitz said seriously, and Sally was a little surprised by his tone.

"Of course sir," She said giving him a look.

"The mole that you were informed about a few months ago has been identified," Fitz said to start.

"That is wonderful sir, do we…" Fitz cut her off.

"He knew we were on to him and he ran. He has a hostage with him, and he is starting to make demands. The most notable is my immediate resignation," Fitz said and Sally looked even more surprised.

"Who is the hostage? It must be someone important, if he thinks he has leverage against you," Sally asked seriously.

"Olivia Pope," Fitz said quickly.

"Oh my god…do we know why he took her?" Sally asked swiftly.

"He was dating her to get her to trust him," Fitz said.

"But what leverage does he have in holding her?" Sally asked skeptically.

"What I am about to tell you…you probably already know, but I am going to tell you anyway. You can tell the press to end my career or not, it doesn't matter to me. When the tape came out and Mellie and I gave the press conference, I know you know that it wasn't Mellie and me. The thing is, it wasn't Amanda Tanner and me either. During the campaign…Olivia and I started a relationship. I almost left the White House for her. Whatever you feel on infidelity I get it, but you need to know that I love her. She is the love of my life. Ballard somehow found out about it and is using it against me. It seems as if he had a close relationship with Amanda Tanner in high school, and he didn't ever really get over it. He blames me and this administration for her death, and he is trying to hurt me like I hurt him," Fitz said honestly.

"Sir…" Sally was at a loss for words.

"It's a lot to take in, I get that. I am telling you this because I need you in the situation room with me. Cyrus knows how to control me, but he has a close relationship with Olivia also, and I need someone in there that isn't afraid to stand up to Cyrus and me. You are that person," Fitz said.

"Whatever you need sir," Sally said and Fitz gave her a small smile.

"Then lets go," He said walking towards the door. She followed him and they quickly walked to the situation room.

"What do we have?" Fitz said walking into the room. Everyone looked at Sally for a second. "Yes, the Vice President is going to help with the situation. Don't be surprised," Fitz said sternly and everyone quickly got back to work.

"Not too much more," Cyrus said from his seat. He had avoided Fitz as long as possible. Wallace hung up the phone quickly and looked to Fitz.

"What is it?" Fitz asked knowing the look Wallace was giving him.

"Sir, we may have a location" For the first time that day there was a surge of confidence.

**End of chapter 3! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So next chapter! Because of a review posted for the last chapter. Happy Birthday Kat Von. Hope everyone likes this one. **

"We are sure about this?" Fitz asked looking at a file in front of him.

"Fairly. It is not definite yet, but we have surveillance on the cabin. It is in the middle of nowhere, which is to his advantage, because he probably knows the area better than us, but we are doing everything we can to get eyes on the cabin," Wallace answered.

"So what do we do now?" Sally asked from her seat next to Fitz.

"We get him talking. Now that we have an idea of where he may be, we can attempt to track any calls coming from the cabin. If it is his, we can start to work out rescue operations," Wallace said quickly.

"Call him," Fitz said seriously.

"Sir, we don't have anything he wants, we won't be able to keep him on the line," Wallace said honestly.

"Yes we do, make the call," Fitz said dismissing any more questions. Wallace nodded and his aide put in the call.

"Still in charge I see," Ballard's voice came over the speaker system in the room. "Do I really have to show you how serious I am?" He said and the sound of a gun being loaded could be heard.

"So I used to have this aide…well not me really, the Vice President. I think you might know of her, Amanda Tanner," Fitz said boldly. He smiled slightly when there was silence on the other end.

"Someone did their homework," Ballard's voice sounded strained.

"You don't want me to resign. You want to get revenge, you want to humiliate me, and hurt the one person who is my Amanda," Fitz said seriously. Wallace and all of his advisors were looking at Fitz with a questioning look, while also looking up information.

"You are smarter than I expected," Ballard responded.

"So what is your plan? Are you going to kill her?" Fitz asked as his stomach knotted.

"If that is what you want sir," Ballard said harshly.

"If you kill her, you are done. You need her to keep me calling, and to keep me in line. You kill her and this is all over," Fitz said.

"Whatever you think Ballard, it was never my intention to hurt Amanda. I made a mistake with her, and her response was unpredictable. I am sorry you lost someone you cared about, but taking it out on me…won't change the fact that she is gone," Fitz said seriously.

"You think I don't know that?" Ballard yelled. Wallace's head shot towards Fitz and he motioned for Fitz to calm it down a little. "You think that I know that I will never see her again. No matter what your intentions were _sir_, you are the reason she is gone. You will pay for that, one way or another," Ballard yelled before hanging up.

"Sir, you need to try and keep him clam. If you make him angry, he is going to do something without thinking, and right now his only option is hurting Ms. Pope," Wallace said seriously. Fitz nodded.

"Did we get the track?" Fitz asked shortly.

"Yes…we got him," Wallace aide said quickly.

"Good, I want five viable rescue operations ready in an hour," Fitz said before leaving the room. Cyrus and Sally were behind him. They got to the Oval and Cyrus closed the door behind him.

"I want the truth," Sally said seriously.

"What?" Cyrus asked from beside her.

"What happened with Amanda Tanner…what happen with Billy?" She asked. Fitz looked directly to Cyrus.

"You want to tell her, or you want me too?" Fitz asked seriously.

"They were both dealt with by a man name Charlie. I hired him to do it. Amanda was becoming a problem, a bigger one than we had expected and I made a rash decision that I regret. Billy on the other hand was trying to take down this administration. For that I did what I had to," Cyrus said seriously.

"You had two people killed?" Sally asked appalled.

"The President didn't know about it, it was all me. He has already had words with me about it," Cyrus said knowing Sally could make his life difficult.

"You are a despicable human being. I'm not going to focus on that now though. Mr. President, whatever you need me to do I will. Cyrus I want no contact with you. You want something from me, you don't come to me, you go to someone in my office and they will handle it for you," Sally said before leaving the room.

"She is going to cause a shit storm," Cyrus said seriously and Fitz glared at him.

"This is your fault Cyrus. Don't pretend like she is over reacting. You will be lucky to still have your job at the end of all this. Between hiring Charlie to kill them, and Defiance, you should be kicked out right now, but I need someone who knows the inner workings of this place to keep it in line. You aren't part of the Olivia situation anymore. You take meetings that I can't go to, you keep this place running. I will deal with Ballard," Fitz said before opening the door and making sure Cyrus understood it was meant for him to leave.

Once Fitz closed the door behind Cyrus he took a deep breath. What he had done in the situation room could have gone a totally different direction, and Olivia could have been hurt right then. He hoped that he had stalled long enough to get a plan in place. His phone rung and he picked it up knowing only one person would call him on his direct line at that time.

"What do you have Huck?" Fitz asked quickly.

"I just spoke with Charlie. He is outside the cabin, but far enough away to not be noticed. He says he can see movement inside. He has also spotted a few of the agents sent to keep watch. You should probably tell them to be more careful because Ballard is highly trained. I have a direct contact to Charlie, so if you need him to know something let me know," Huck said seriously.

"Thank you Huck," Fitz said hanging up. "Tom!" he yelled and waited a few seconds before he came into the room.

"Sir," Tom said as soon as he entered.

"Tell the agents surrounding the cabin, Charlie has seen them, and Ballard is even better trained. They need to be more careful," Fitz said and Tom nodded before pulling out his phone and leaving the room. A knock a few seconds later got Fitz to look at the door again. "Come in," He said and the door opened slowly.

"Dad?" A voice said and Fitz stood immediately.

"Karen? What are you doing here sweetie?" He asked walking over and hugging her.

"I wanted to surprise you. We have a week off, and instead of staying at school I wanted to come back and see you and my baby brother," She said and Fitz smiled at her.

"Well it is the best surprise I can even think of," Fitz said smiling at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked seriously.

"Of course you can…what is it?" He said noticing a change in her voice.

"I walked by Uncle Cy's office and heard him talk about clearing your schedule so you can deal with the Olivia issue…is there something wrong with Liv?" She asked and he could automatically tell she was scared.

"Karen…" He didn't know what to say at first. He took a deep breath and sat them on the couch. "Liv…something bad happened to her. I am doing everything I can to fix the situation, but you can't talk to people about this. It is a secret, and I am sorry that it has you worried," Fitz said and he could see tears well up in her eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" She asked quietly.

"I am going to do everything I possibly can to make sure that she will be. You know Liv, she is strong," Fitz said with a small smile. Karen nodded her head. "Is your brother here?" He asked trying to get her mind off of it.

"Yea, he is upstairs with the baby," She said and Fitz smiled. He stood up and took her hand.

"Let's go see them both," He said and she actually smiled and they made their way upstairs.

"Hi Tom," Karen said as they made their way upstairs.

"Ma'am," Tom said with a smile.

When they got to the nursery they found the nurse sitting outside the door.

"The First Lady is in their with both of your sons," The nurse said and Fitz nodded at her. Tom stayed outside with the nurse as Fitz and Karen went inside.

"Dad!" Gerry said getting up from next to his baby brother who was playing with some toys.

"Hey buddy!" Fitz said wrapping him in a hug. Mellie looked up from her place in the chair next to the crib. "This really was a great surprise guys," He said with a genuine smile.

"Yea, mom called and said we should come spend time here this week!" Gerry said and Fitz gave Mellie a look of surprise. She just looked down at the baby and ignored him.

"Well, how about we all have dinner tonight. Whatever you guys want," He said and they both smiled. He could still see the fear and sadness in Karen's eyes, but he saw how strong she could be. "I have to go back downstairs to handle something, but you guys tell the kitchen staff what you guys want, and then play with your brother for a while, and I will see you guys later ok?" He said and they both nodded. He smiled at having his family all in one place. He walked out the door and the smile disappeared, because that wasn't necessarily true. No matter how mad he had been at her, she was still family too. He loved her, and she had been a part of their family for a while now. He was going to get her back, no matter at what cost to him.

"They're ready for you sir," Tom said once the door closed.

"Let's go," He said and they made the all too familiar walk to the situation room.

"Sir, our most viable plan is in that folder in front of you," Wallace said as Fitz sat down. He picked up the folder and read it over.

"What is the risk of Olivia getting hurt in this?" Fitz asked after a second.

"There is always a risk sir. We have the blueprints of the cabin. We have a good idea of which room she is in, and we have agents doing their best to verify it. We would send in a team with tear gas and flash bangs. Fifteen men would storm the cabin and subdue Ballard upon entry. Once he is in custody we will get Ms. Pope out of there and to James Madison via helicopter," Wallace said seriously.

"If you guys are sure about this…I don't care if he is dead or alive, just get her back," Fitz said seriously. "How long until we are ready?" He asked.

"About…" Wallace started but one of his aides whispered something in his ear. "Sir we just confirmed which room Ms. Pope is being held in. We are ready now sir. We just need your go order," Wallace said and everyone turned to look at him.

"This better work…go," He said and right away a flurry of calls were made, taking the operation live. They were patched in through radio with the head of the team.

"Entry in two minutes," A whispered voice said through the radio. Fitz stood a little shaky. There were a few minutes of silence, before it happened.

"Hands in the air! Drop your weapon! Now!" Yelling could be heard. Fitz's heart stopped when guns started firing. Suddenly the shots stopped. "Subject down…still alive," The head of the team radioed in.

"What about Olivia?" Fitz asked quickly.

"Team Leader, what about the hostage?" Wallace asked into the phone.

"Hostage secure. Severely dehydrated. Let's get a rush on that chopper," He said and Fitz sat down heavily.

"Get her out of there as soon as possible," Wallace said and then hung up the phone. "Sir she is ok," He tried to reassure Fitz.

"What time is it?" Fitz asked without looking up.

"4 pm sir," Wallace said quickly.

"How long until she is at the hospital?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes," Wallace replied. Fitz nodded.

"Great work everyone…I'm heading to the hospital for a little. Thank you for all your hard work," He said and everyone nodded before Fitz left the room.

"Hospital," Fitz said to Tom as soon as he saw him. Tom made the call on their way up to the entrance.

"Dad?" Karen said, as he was about to walk out the door.

"She is ok…I am going to go check on her. I promise to be back for dinner," He said and Karen smiled at him, and he could tell it was genuine. He smiled back before going out to the car and speeding off towards the hospital. As they pulled up he saw the helicopter take off, meaning she was already there. They rushed inside and were immediately taken back to see her. There was no major damage just a few wounds from being beaten and dehydration. "So she is going to be ok?" Fitz asked the doctor.

"Yes sir, she should be released in the next few days," The doctor said and Fitz thanked him before he went to help more patients. Fitz took a deep breath while standing outside her door, before knocking. He opened the door and walked in.

"Livi," He whispered as he saw the bruises that covered her. She looked up at him and stared at him blankly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. His heart about stopped.

**So there you go! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews. I really like where this story is going in my head, let me know what you guys think!**

"Liv…I," He tried but no words came out.

"Last time we spoke you made it abundantly clear that we were done. I have been living the last few months, trying to move past it. Now once something bad happens, I'm Livi again?" She said seriously. "I know you helped rescue me, and I appreciate that, but like you said, screwing your mistress is one thing, visiting her in the hospital is political suicide," She never broke eye contact with him. "I don't want you here. I don't want you to pretend that all is good between us. We both made mistakes; we need to move on with our lives. Could you please just leave," She said finally looking away from him.

"Liv…" He tried again.

"Please…leave," She said not looking back at him. She heard him sigh before the sound of the door opening and closing took over. Once it closed she took a deep breath.

Fitz walked down the hallway with his head down. He had tears in his eyes and didn't even pay attention to his surroundings. Tom pulled him out of the way of a wheelchair before he walked into it. Once at the car Tom told the driver to take them back to the White House.

"Sir we are almost there," Tom said as a warning. Fitz nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to put up a front for his children. They pulled up outside and he took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He hadn't taken two steps into the building when Karen rushed up to him.

"How is she?" She asked quickly.

"She is a little banged up, but she is going to be fine. She should be released in the next few days," He answered with a smile.

"Can we go see her tomorrow? It has been so long anyway, but I also want to check on her," Karen asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it. I will check and make sure she is up for it, but I promise to think about it," He said and Karen smiled.

"Dinner is almost ready," She said as they walked up to the residence.

They all sat down to dinner, and in that moment Fitz was able to forget about Olivia for a little while because he was with his family. He didn't say much at dinner, he just let them talk, which is exactly what made him smile. He hated that they were away all the time, but he knew there was no way Mellie would agree to move them to a school closer. When dinner was over he went back to the Oval to catch up on things from the last few days. Once he read all the files he needed to he stared at the phone for a while, before finally picking it up.

"Hello?" Her voice still sounded broken.

"Hey…don't hang up," He said seriously.

"Mr. President, please let me be," She said and he could hear in her voice how broken she was.

"Karen wants to come see you. She and Gerry are back for a week and she found out what happened. I bet as soon as she tells Gerry, that he is going to want to come also. I know you don't want to see me, but they miss you Liv, and I know you miss them too," Fitz said honestly.

"Fine…just for them," She said after a second.

"Good…I'll see you tomorrow," He said before he was met with a dial tone. He hung up the phone and for the first time realized that Mellie was standing in the doorway.

"How is she?" She asked sincerely.

"Fine…she should be let out in the next few days," He said trying to avoid this conversation.

"You gonna take the kids to go see her?" She asked and he just gave her a look. "Why is she mad at you?" Mellie asked after a second.

"Mel…" He said warning her.

"I can tell when you have just talked to her, and I know when she is mad at you based off her face. You just saved her life, why is she mad at you?" Mellie asked crossing her arms.

"Mad isn't the right word. She is pissed, and rightfully so. Last time we spoke things didn't end well. I deserve her anger," He said honestly.

"What on earth did you say to make her so mad that she practically kicked you out of the hospital room a few seconds after you got there? Don't think I didn't notice how short of a time you were gone," She said looking at him.

"Do we really have to have this conversation Mellie? I haven't gotten any sleep in the last few days. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I want to be somewhat conscious when I do my job," He said standing up.

"What did you say to her? I don't want you two suddenly fighting when you take the kids over there, so let me know if I need to instead of you," She said seriously.

"I called her my mistress for the first time, ok?" He said harshly.

"And?" Mellie said a little confused.

"You and I both know Liv was never a mistress to me. You know that made what we had horrible and took away what we felt. I know you see it as her being my mistress, but she wasn't. This marriage…" He said pointing between the two of them. "Was dead long before I met her. I only married in name, not in love. The second I called her that I took what we had and threw it away. I know you don't care about that, but it means something to me. Now can I please go to bed?" He asked standing across from her. She had never seen him so angry with himself before that moment and she didn't know how to respond so she just nodded. He walked past her without another word and headed up to the residence. She waited a few minutes trying to process everything before heading the same way.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Ok that is all for today. Thank you everyone," Fitz said standing up and shaking hands with members of the Republican leadership. They had come to discuss strategy for once Fitz announced he was running for reelection. They left one by one and when it was over he sat in his chair with a thud. It was only three in the afternoon, but it felt much later. A knock on his door made him sit up and straightened his jacket out.

"Yea?" He said and the door opened.

"Hey dad," Karen and Gerry said as they both walked into the room.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" He asked and they both nodded enthusiastically. They walked to the car and got in, with Tom once again sitting up front. They headed over to the hospital, with Fitz asking all about how their school year was going. Once they got to the hospital, Fitz took them straight to her room. Before he could stop them they opened the door and walked right in. He stayed behind for a second and heard his kids saying hello to her excitingly.

He finally walked in and their eyes met briefly, before she looked away to focus on what Karen was trying to tell her. He stood quietly and watched as she interacted with his kids so well. They had all developed a bond on the trail, and he couldn't help but smile at the three of them. After an hour Fitz had to finally pull them away. They needed to get back to the White House. Both Karen and Gerry gave her a hug and when they left the room Fitz stayed behind for a second.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Of course," He said before walking out of the room. He walked with the kids out to the car. He paused before he got in. "Tom take them back," He said before leaning into the car. "Hey guys, I didn't get to talk to her before so I am going to stay back for a little bit, but I will see you when I get back to the White House ok?" He said and they both nodded. He closed the door and was left with a few agents that hadn't gone with Tom to drop the kids off. They walked to her room and before he could go in one of the nurses stopped him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. Ms. Pope was pretty beat after your last visit and she has fallen asleep. You can sit outside the door for a while, but I think it would be best if you didn't go in," The nurse said nicely.

"Of course, I understand," He said dejectedly. He really wanted to talk to her, but he was ok with sitting outside her door acting as some time of protector. He had been there for about half and hour when Tom got back. He walked up to Fitz and stood next to him.

"Time for me to go?" He asked looking up and Tom nodded slightly. Fitz stood and put his discarded jacket on. He had taken two steps when he heard her yell. He ignored everyone else as he ran into the room. She was thrashing back and forth on the bed, yelling something he couldn't quite understand. He could tell she was having a nightmare. Then he finally understood what she was saying.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" She kept yelling. He got right next to her and tried to wake her.

"Liv…Livi, it is a nightmare," He said shaking her. Her eyes shot open and stared at him. "It's ok Livi, you are safe now. It was just a bad dream. You are safe," He whispered tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She was breathing heavily, and before he knew it she was crying uncontrollably. He knew she would probably be mad at him later, but he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. "I've got you Livi…shhh," He whispered into her ear. Her arms wrapped around his waist and held her tighter. "I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you sweet baby," He murmured without even thinking about it.

After a few minutes she finally stopped shaking. He pulled away just slightly and looked down at her. She was looking away from him and he assumed it was on purpose. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he stood up.

"For what?" She asked still not looking at him as she laid back down.

"I let you down…it's my fault all this happened. I should have protected you," He said honestly.

"It's not your fault…can you please just leave. I don't think I can deal with this right now," She said seriously.

"No," He said and she finally looked at him. "We need to have this conversation," He told her seriously.

"Mr. President…" She tried but he cut her off.

"No, what I said to you the last two times we saw each other is unforgiveable, and I am sorry for that. I was angry at you though and that anger was justified. You betrayed me…then I betrayed you and I will do whatever I have to in order to make that up to you. No matter how angry I was or however else I felt at the time, knowing you were in danger sobered me up in a way. I wanted to hate you for what you did, I tried to, but knowing you could be hurt, that you were hurt made me realize that no matter how mad I am at you, I can never stop loving you," He said seriously.

"You called me your mistress. You turned what we had into some tawdry affair, I can't just forget that," She said back.

"I'm not asking you too. I know what I said to you was hateful, but it wasn't true. It was said in a drunken and angered state. I know you won't forget it, but I hope one day you can forgive me. We have a lot of work to do. We can't go back to how it was before…I don't know if we will ever be able to, but all I know is that I need you back in my life. I want to protect you from anyone else that tries to hurt you. I want to be there when you want to talk. I want to be there for you," He said sincerely.

"It would never work," She said seriously.

"Don't know if you don't try," He shot back with a small smile. "It won't be easy, and it is going to take us both a while to trust each other again, but I don't know about you, but I can't keep living like this. Seeing you with the kids today…it showed me that you are still the woman I fell in love with on the campaign trail. You are great with my kids, and through thick and thin, you have always been here for me, no matter what either of us has done in the past…I'm tired of looking to the past, I want to look forward to the future. To where I am not President, and I get to have a real life. I want that life to be with you," He said. Each time he spoke he took another step towards her. "Just think about it ok?" He asked seriously.

"I'll think about it," She whispered. He smiled at her brightly.

"I have to get back to the White House…if you need anything, call me directly or call Tom. I don't care what time it is, I'll be here," He said and she nodded at him. "I love you," He said before walking out the door without hearing her response.

She stared at the door he had just walked out of, and for the first time in a long time she felt hope for them again. They had a lot to work on. Things had been done that couldn't be taken back. She was broken…but he was there again…and it was worth a shot.

"I love you too," she whispered before falling back asleep, this time without the nightmares. This time she dreamed of them, of what they could be like together. Of what a life together would be like, and she didn't have a nightmare…it was the best dream she had, had in a long time.

**TBC…I think. Depends on reviews. I am ok with stopping here, but tell me what you guys want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this took a while sorry…I hope you like it. Most people asked me to continue…**

It had been two weeks since she had been released from the hospital. She and Fitz had started to talk to each other again, and slowly they were starting to forgive each other. There was still a long road ahead of them, but at least they were working on it. As much as she had begged no one was letting her stay at her house for a while. They wanted to keep and eye on her, and make sure nothing else was going to happen. She finally caved once Cyrus and James offered their guest room. She agreed partially because she was tired of fighting about it, but also because it meant she got to see her godchild every day. She was ready to get back to work though so she was going a little stir crazy.

"James…I am perfectly fine to work. Cyrus won't even know that I was gone," She said seriously.

"If you haven't figured this out already, Cyrus knows everything Liv. I don't feel like dealing with his wrath when he finds out. Honestly though, he isn't the one I am worried about," James said looking back at her with a knowing look.

"He would pitch a fit but then he would get over it. He doesn't control my life," She said giving him the same look.

"Liv, I have known you for a while know, and you know that I love you, but I am not letting you leave here without permission from Cyrus or the President," He said effectively ending the conversation. Olivia had an annoyed look on her face, but didn't press it any further.

She spent the day playing with Ella, and trying to find away to escape. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get back to work, or at least out of the house.

"Liv," James said knocking on her door.

"Yes?" She answered as he opened the door.

"Good news, you get to leave the house," He said with a smile.

"Bad news?" She asked right away there were strings.

"Hello Ms. Pope," Tom said stepping into view.

"Hello Tom…let me guess…I don't have a say?" She asked putting on a pair of shoes before walking to the door.

"I am under orders ma'am," He said and she knew that he wanted to smile. They had developed a friendship before this all happened, but whenever she got to leave the house it was to go see Fitz, and Tom always took her, so their friendship got stronger.

"Just to let you know…I hate you," She said and James laughed.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said, this time without being able to stop a small smile. He led her out to the awaiting car before driving off towards the White House. When they got there, the whole place was buzzing.

"Did I miss something?" She asked Tom in a confused voice.

"I'm not sure ma'am," He said as he led her to the Oval.

They got to the door and Tom opened it for her and once she was inside he closed it behind her. She was alone in the room for all of thirty seconds before the opposite door opened and Cyrus and Fitz both walked in.

"Hey Liv," Cyrus said right away.

"Hey Cy," She responded with a small smile.

"Hey Livi," Fitz said giving her one of his signature Grant smiles.

"What did you do?" She asked right away.

"Why do you think that I did something?" He asked innocently.

"Because I know you, and I know Cyrus, and because of the looks on both of your faces," She said giving them both a look.

"Turn on a TV…might be helpful," Fitz said with a smile. Cyrus at this point looked annoyed.

"FITZGERALD!" A voice yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"Or…" Cyrus said with annoyance, as the door was swung open.

"Hello Mellie," Fitz said with a smile. Before she even started talking Olivia noticed it. Something she should have noticed as soon as she set eyes on him. His left hand was missing something…something big.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She spat without noticing Olivia.

"What you didn't like it?" He asked sticking his hands in his pockets with a proud grin on his face. His eyes flicked to Olivia briefly and that is when Mellie noticed her.

"You! Get the hell out of this building. I am going to have your privileges revoked," Mellie yelled at her.

"You no longer have that power _ma'am_," Cyrus said giving her a look.

"Oh please Cyrus. He didn't tell you he was doing this. You would have stopped him, but you Olivia, you would have encouraged it wouldn't you?" Mellie said taking a step in Olivia's direction. At that movement Cyrus and Fitz walked over to Olivia and stood between her and Mellie.

"The papers will be on your desk within the hour, and I expect you to sign them. If not…I will play dirty. Have a good day…oh I booked you a room at the four seasons," Fitz said shooting her a look.

"This is not the end Fitz. You don't know what you have started," She hissed before storming out of the room. She slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Well that went better than expected," He said with a satisfied grin.

"What did you do first, announce it to the press or take off the ring?" Olivia asked as he looked at her.

He smiled that boyish smile that she hadn't seen in a while. "I thought the ring would be a nice touch…" He said looking to Cyrus briefly.

"Just to let you know…I did know about it. I don't agree with how he did it, but…there was no way I was going to be able to stop him," Cyrus said seriously. Olivia nodded at him and Cyrus took this moment to leave them alone.

"Fitz…" She said seriously.

"We still have a lot of problems Liv. I get that. This was going to happen with or without you. I am just done pretending. Knowing that I could lose you forever kicked me into gear. I may have been mad…I still am a little at what you did, but that doesn't mean I am willing to lose you forever. This isn't going to be easy between us, but for once in my life I am doing something I'm not supposed to. A few months ago I asked you to wait for me…before I pushed you away, you said you were willing to do so. Are you still willing to give me a chance…to give us a chance," He asked her looking her right in the eye.

"It has been three weeks Fitz…" She said seriously and he knew what she meant.

"I know you still have nightmares. I know that this is nowhere close to being over for you, but I want to help you get better. I want to stand by you so when you need a shoulder to lean on you have one. I talked to the kids while they were still here. They were surprisingly okay with all of this. They knew more about Mellie and me than I thought. I haven't told them about us yet…partially because I didn't know if there still was an us, and also because I didn't want to pile it on them," He said seriously.

"We don't even know if it would work. We have both hurt each other so much in the past. Some things that were said and done can't just be erased," She sounded like she was pleading with him.

"There are no guarantees in life Liv. I almost died after being shot three times…you were kidnapped a month ago. Life is hard. Life is messy. You can look back at all the bad things that have happened, or you can look forward to what can be. I am not saying it would be smooth sailing from here. We are going to have to work to get over our current issues, but we are going to fight in the future. Every day won't be magical, but we can't let the fear overtake the good," He said and she could see the hope and dreams in his eyes.

"And if it doesn't work out?" She asked, slightly afraid of what his answer would be.

"You are too important to me Olivia. This is going to work out. I won't let it fail. But if it would make you feel better…if this fails…and it won't, we care about each other so much that we can try and work things out, we can try and just be us. You are too important to my kids. Karen and Gerry adore you and so will the newest addition to my family. It is impossible not to love you. We will make it work. We will get through the good and the bad times. We will stand by each other no matter what happens, because we love each other. We will never let go, because that is not an option. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I can't imagine a life without you," He told her confidently.

"Why?" She asked with a weird look.

"Why can't I imagine a life without you?" He asked confused.

"Why did you make me fall in love with you?" She asked back and he smiled brightly.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes?" He asked still smiling.

"Take it as a yes, but we have a lot to work out," She told him seriously.

"We'll work it all out," He said quickly.

"Yes," She said and he came up to her quickly and stopped right in front of her. He waited until she gave him some sort of approval. When she smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. That kiss held all the promise of the future; a future of tears and laughter; a future of ups and downs; and a future of them. He held her close never wanting to let her go again. A knock on the door made them separate slowly and Fitz groaned.

"Yes?" he said and his assistant Mrs. Handley came in.

"Sir," She said giving him a look.

"What is it?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

"We just got a call…Captain Ballard is asking for you," She said and Olivia's smile disappeared, and Fitz squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Give me a few minutes," He said seriously.

"Both…of you," Mrs. Handley said before leaving the room. Fitz turned to Olivia…here was the first bump.

**Ok, so there is that chapter! Tell me what you think. I really wanted some Olitz in there, while still following a central part of the plot. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter! As always please review!**

"You don't have to do this Liv," Fitz said as they were being driven to where Ballard was being held.

"I know…but I _need_ to do this," She responded seriously.

They were sitting in the back of the limo as the entire motorcade flew down the road. Tom sat up front in the passengers seat silently. Cyrus was sitting across from them with an angry look on his face. Fitz had grabbed her hand the second they got into the car and he still held it. He looked over at her and noticed the nervousness in her eyes.

"I'm gonna protect you…he won't be able to do anything. If he even looks at you the wrong way, I will get Tom to kick his ass," He said only partially joking about the ass kicking.

"I can handle this. He has no power over me anymore," She said squeezing Fitz's hand to try and reassure him.

"Just give us the word Liv," Cyrus spoke up. She nodded at him. It was a little weird for her sitting across from Cyrus and holding Fitz's hand. They had never showed any PDA around him intentionally. Cyrus for once didn't seem to care about them though.

"Sir," Tom said rolling down the divider from the front seat. "We're here," He said and Fitz nodded. His hold on Olivia's hand tightened briefly before his door was opened and he stepped out. He held out his hand and helped Olivia out as Cyrus got out on the other side.

"Welcome to Langley," Fitz muttered. It was Olivia's first time at the CIA headquarters, and she was a little intimidated by its vastness. They walked through the front doors and everyone in the building stopped. The director was standing on the seal in the lobby as they entered.

"Mr. President," Director Campbell said sticking out his hand.

"Arthur," Fitz said shaking his hand.

"Arthur," Cyrus said sticking out his hand, which the director took.

"Arthur this is Olivia Pope," Fitz introduced and they quickly shook hands.

"To be honest I didn't expect either of you to come," He said seriously.

"We want to be done with him once and for all, and if this is what it takes…" Fitz said seriously.

"Well follow me," He said and started to lead them through the building. Fitz and Olivia couldn't hold hands in public, and while Langley was not considered public, there were people around and they didn't want to cause any problems. When they got to their destination there were armed guards at the door. They opened the door and stepped aside for everyone at the director's urging. The walked down a few doors before they got to an interrogation style room. There were two doors and at first they all went into one. They stood in a room with a glass window, on the other side sat Ballard. Cuffed to the table by both his hands and feet.

"Let me go in first," Fitz said seriously and Olivia nodded. He walked out of the room and Cyrus stood next to her, making sure she knew he was there for her. They heard the door open as Fitz walked in.

"Mr. President," Ballard said with a smile.

"Mr. Ballard," Fitz said and Ballard flinched a little.

"It's Captain," He said seriously.

"Not anymore…dishonorably discharged and all," Fitz said flatly.

"Just because I kidnapped your girlfriend…" He said with a quick smile.

"You kidnapped an innocent woman all because we were on to the fact that you were a mole…I can see where the Navy wouldn't like that," Fitz replied quickly.

"Where is she?" Ballard asked sitting back a little.

"That's not important," Fitz said trying to figure out what he wanted with Olivia.

"We dated for months…I know she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to come try and move past all this…you behind the glass Olivia?" He asked and seemed to look right at her. "Still in love with me?" He asked with a laugh. Olivia knew Fitz would get pissed at that so she rushed out of the room and calmly walked into the other. "There she is!" He said with a big smile.

"Jake," She said shortly, before sitting next to Fitz.

"Miss me?" He asked still smiling.

"Hardly," She said trying to show no fear.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked trying to keep an eye on both Ballard and Olivia.

"Well I wanted to tell you something as more of a courtesy…my trial is going to be soon. I know you had it expedited Mr. President, and I just wanted to let you know that I am going to expose you two. I want you to go through the humiliation that you both deserve and so when it becomes public knowledge, I am just going to sit back and laugh. You two are the reason Amanda died, and you will pay…no matter how I have to do it, I will make you both pay. I think ruining both of your reputations is a perfect way to do that," He said with a smug smile.

"Really…that's all we came for?" Fitz said sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that, and I just wanted to see if I still had power of you two…apparently I do because you came when I asked," He shot back.

"You don't have power over us. We have power over you," Fitz said as he and Olivia stood.

"What power do you have?" Ballard laughed.

"Well for starters…" Fitz said sticking up his left hand. "It won't be much of a surprise to the public," He said with a smile. "Second I am making it a closed hearing. I told you before I was sorry about what happened to Amanda…I didn't know about it, and I didn't want to see her hurt. If you cared so much you would have protected her, so that is on you. Olivia tried to help Amanda, so I am guessing you got her involved in this just to get to me. That is the only thing you did right," he said grabbing her hand.

"Have a good life in prison," Olivia said as they walked out of the room.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Ballard yelled right before the door closed. Olivia took a deep breath once the door was closed and Fitz squeezed her hand. They let go as everyone else came out of the room.

"That was interesting," Cyrus said as the entire group walked out. Tom looked more angry than usual but he stayed quiet.

"We can't actually seal the hearing can we?" Fitz asked seriously.

"No sir…the public knows about the leak and they will expect to hear about the trial," Cyrus said dejectedly.

"We'll figure something out," Olivia said randomly and Fitz nodded.

"Let's get out of here," He said and they all followed him out of the building. When they got to the door, they turned to Director Campbell. "Thanks for setting this up on such short notice Arthur," Fitz said shaking his hand.

"Any time Mr. President," He said nodding. They all shook his hand before walking back out to the motorcade and heading back to the White House. When they pulled up Tom hopped out and opened the door letting Fitz and Olivia out, while once again Cyrus got out on the other side. Mrs. Handley was waiting for them as soon they walked into the building.

"Sir," She said as he entered.

"Mrs. Handley," He nodded at her.

"The First Lady has been looking for you. She seems pretty upset," She said with a slightly terrified look on her face.

"What else is new?" He asked as they walked to the Oval. "Tell her I am in meetings all day," He said and as he opened the door Mrs. Handley tried to say something, but it was too late.

"Hello Fitzgerald," Mellie said standing up as he walked into the office.

"Next time…start with this part," Fitz said looking to Mrs. Handley as he Olivia, Cyrus, and Tom walked into the room. "Mellie," He said looking at her and remaining next to Olivia.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked sternly.

"No. Whatever you need, tell me now, or what would even be better…leave," He said not wanting to put up with her at the moment. They had to figure something out before the trial, which started in a week.

"Fitz…" Olivia said trying to get him to keep things calm.

"You should listen to her Fitz…you always do anyway. Do all men listen to their mistresses over their wives," Olivia spat and Tom took a step forward. Fitz shot a hand out to stop him.

"Now I am telling you…get the hell out of my office," he said coldly.

"No…we are going to talk about this now," She said seriously.

"Fine talk! But you insult anyone and I am getting Tom to force you out of this office, and this building," He said and her eyes turned to Tom briefly whose look told her, he was happy to do so.

"You have a year old son…you really think the public will be happy with you divorcing your wife just a year after she gave birth to America's baby? Thanks for that one by the way Liv," She said with an evil smile.

"The public already knows about it, and it will be on the cover of every newspaper tomorrow morning. The broadcasts are already playing my press conference on repeat. There is no going back and I am ok with that. Bring out all my dirty secrets. Bring up Defiance. I had nothing to do with it, and I have proof of so. I also have proof of who did it, and strangely enough the info I got only has you Verna and Hollis. I made sure Cyrus and Olivia were clear of it. You have no proof that they were apart of it, which means if you do bring it up; it will be your downfall. You want to run for office after this divorce to shove it in my face. You mess with me, or anyone I care about I will make sure you can't even win a race for dogcatcher. You try and take away my kids and I will end you. It's simple Mellie. Make this divorce amicable and you can run for office and become a Senator. Mess with me, and you are done for good. I will give you what you want other than the ranch. It's up to you," He said seriously. Mellie looked at him with a frustrated look in her eyes and stormed off.

"That went well," Cyrus said from beside Fitz and Olivia.

"Hopefully it worked," Fitz said going to his one of the couches and sitting down.

"It's getting late…I'm gonna take you home," Cyrus said looking at Olivia. She nodded and he told Tom to get his car.

"Can we have the room Cy," Fitz asked and Cyrus nodded before leaving and closing the door.

"We will figure something out," he said standing back up.

"I know," she said with a small smile.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked and she laughed at him.

"I don't think that would go over really well. You just announced to the press that you are divorcing your wife. I think you need to stay here and show that you are being Presidential, not taking your girlfriend home," She said seriously.

"You're my girlfriend?" He asked with a bright smile. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled anyway.

"We still have a lot of work to do," She told him.

"I know…I still like the sound of that," He said walking up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Just behave yourself while I am gone," She said and he smiled at her.

"Don't I always?" He asked innocently.

"I'll see you tomorrow I am guessing," She said knowing he still wouldn't let her work.

"Sounds like a plan. We should have dinner. And I know you won't want to alert the press to it, so how about I invite James, Cyrus, and Ella also. It would be fun, and I haven't seen my god daughter in a while," He said and she gave him a look.

"You are really pushing this," She said and laughed as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I promise it will be fun. I'll see you tomorrow Livi," He said kissing her one more time before Cyrus came back in to tell them the car was ready. Olivia smiled at Fitz before walking out. Fitz went to his chair, sat down, and leaned back with a smile on his face. They would find a way to deal with Ballard, but that wasn't what was most important to him at the moment. Olivia had called herself his girlfriend. That was a huge moment for them, and it told him she was in this. It wasn't theoretical anymore. They were finally going to be together…through the good and the bad. He had someone to stand next to. There was no better feeling than that.

**End of this chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took me so long; lots of other things on my plate right now. Tell me what you think!**

"Where did you get these?" She asked quickly.

"You know I can't tell you that. I am posting my story in two days. You have until then to figure out if the White House wants to comment," He said standing up and walking out of the office.

"Carol!" She yelled quickly.

"Yea?" The woman said walking into the office.

"Tell Cyrus I need to see him," She said quickly and the women quickly went to make the phone call.

"What can I do for you Rachel?" Cyrus asked as she walked into his office.

"I just got this from Danny…he has a source that gave him these pictures and he is posting his story in two days. He wants to know if the White House wants to comment?" She asked clearly nervous.

Cyrus opened the folder Rachel had handed him and froze. He looked up at the Press Secretary in shock. These pictures were career ending for anyone, especially the President of the United States.

"Give me a few hours," He said shortly and she nodded before leaving. He closed the folder and walked out of his office quickly heading towards the Oval. "Sir," He said knocking on the door and walking in.

"Yea Cy?" Fitz said not even looking up from whatever document he was reading.

"We need to talk," Cyrus said seriously and Fitz looked at him.

"Ok, but before we do…I want you and James to come to dinner tonight and bring Ella. Liv is coming and while the country knows I am divorcing Mellie, we don't want to throw Olivia in their faces, and we both really want to see Ella," He said seriously.

"Yea, sure…whatever…" Cyrus said and that's when Fitz realized something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked standing up from his chair.

"Danny is posting a story in two days that is going to make keeping the secret for a little bit, impossible," He said and Fitz looked at the folder. Cyrus handed it to him and Fitz opened it. He had the same reaction as Cyrus and looked straight at him.

"Where did he get these?" He asked seriously.

"Won't tell us," Cyrus said shortly.

"These are from the campaign…and right after the inauguration," Fitz said shocked.

"Yes sir," Cyrus said still trying to process everything.

"Get Olivia in here now," He said seriously, and Cyrus nodded and got out his cell phone and sent a quick text.

"Mrs. Handley!" Fitz yelled.

"Yes sir," She said walking in a second later.

"Get the First Lady down here right now. I don't care what she is doing," He said, anger evident in his voice. Mrs. Handley rushed out to get Mellie. "She is the only one that would have these kind of pictures. She loves having blackmail on me. She is also one of the only ones that had a motive to do this," He said and Cyrus nodded.

"Olivia is on her way," He said and Fitz walked back and sat in his chair. A few minutes of silence passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Sir," Tom said opening the door. Fitz stood immediately because Tom only brought one person in.

"Thanks," Fitz said nodding as Olivia walked in. Tom nodded in response and closed the door.

"What's going on? Cyrus said it was urgent," Olivia said taking off her coat and putting it and her purse on a chair.

"Danny from the post is filing a story in two days. He has pictures. It will be on the website," Cyrus said with his hands in his pockets.

"What pictures? What's the story?" She asked quickly. Fitz handed her the folder and she opened it. She froze for a second and then closed her eyes. "How?" She asked quietly.

"We think Mellie did it as revenge for the divorce. She doesn't think I will retaliate," Fitz said seriously.

"She…" Olivia was cut off by a knock. Cyrus and Fitz stood straight and got angry expressions on their faces, which told Olivia exactly who it was. She closed the folder and turned as the door opened up.

"I was summoned?" Mellie said in an annoyed voice as she walked in.

"You were," Fitz said taking a step to stand next to Olivia.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You really thought I wouldn't retaliate?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Retaliate to what?" She asked confused.

"Don't play dumb Mel…we know it was you," He said seriously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She said giving him a look. Olivia handed her the file and she opened it up. "Flattering," She mocked, as she looked at the pictures of Fitz and Olivia in intimate embraces from during the campaign and after. "Wait…you think this was me?" She asked looking up at all three of them. When they just stared back at her she continued. "As much as I would love to take credit for this, it wasn't me. I have never seen these pictures before in my life," She said and Fitz gave her a look.

"Do you know who did?" He asked shortly.

"No…apparently someone dislikes you two more than I do," She said only half joking. "Can I get back to the meeting I was rudely pulled out of?" She asked with a look and Fitz nodded before she walked out of the office.

"Who else would have them?" Olivia asked turning to Fitz.

"She could be lying," Cyrus said seriously.

"She's not," Fitz and Olivia said at the same time. Cyrus rolled his eyes briefly before they started to think who would have this information on them.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Thanks for coming tonight," Fitz said shaking James' hand as he and Cyrus walked into the residence.

"Thank you for the invite," James said turning and watching Cyrus carry Ella in.

"There's my goddaughter," Fitz said with a huge smile. Cyrus handed Ella to him and Fitz smiled at the little girl.

"Liv here?" Cyrus asked seriously.

"She just got to the gate. They called me," Fitz said distractedly, as he played with Ella.

They walked further into the residence and sat on the couches with the TV on in front of them, showing the news. Ever since Fitz announced the divorce, the media had covered it practically every second. Fitz couldn't step out of the Oval without being asked by a reporter about the divorce. It had gotten really annoying, but Mellie had moved to a hotel earlier that day so he was finally able to just breathe and have some peace and quiet. She had taken their son with them, but he still got to see him everyday. He tried to get Mellie to let him stay, but she had refused and taken him with her. She was buying a house a few hours away and it would cut back on how much Fitz would be able to see him, so he took advantage of every second. But right now he was focused on Ella, his other favorite baby. He loved kids in general and having two so close to him was amazing.

"Sorry I'm late," Olivia said walking into the room.

"We just got here, don't worry," Cyrus said standing up and giving her a hug, followed by James.

"Hey!" She said walking up to Fitz and Ella. She got a big smile on her face as she looked at Ella. They sat down for a while and talked and played with Ella.

"Mr. President," The head chef said walking out.

"Everything ready?" Fitz asked looking up at him. The chef nodded and they all stood. Olivia had taken Ella from Fitz a few minutes before so she held her as they walked into the dining room. There was a high chair for her and a bowl of cheerios waiting. That quickly got Ella's attention and soon they were all sitting around the table eating. For a while they ate in comfortable silence before Cyrus spoke up.

"Anything?" He asked both Olivia and Fitz.

"Not yet, I have people looking into it," Fitz said before taking another bite of food.

"Same here. My team is also looking into it, and I told them to call me with any information," Olivia said seriously.

"I just can't think of who would do this…" Cyrus said seriously.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked. Olivia and Fitz looked to Cyrus who gave them a quick look of apology.

"You aren't a reporter anymore are you James?" Fitz asked seriously.

"No. Whatever you tell me, you tell me as Cyrus's husband," He said giving everyone a look.

"As you know I am divorcing Mellie. The whole world knows that. The thing is…" Fitz didn't really know how to say it so he looked to Olivia.

"Fitz is in a relationship," Cyrus said seriously.

"What?" James asked right away. He then looked to Olivia and Fitz, and then his eyes got wide. "No way…" he said shocked.

"You can't tell anyone," Olivia said seriously.

"I wouldn't…I'm just a little caught off guard," He said trying to explain his dumbfounded expression. "Can I say something?" He asked looking at Fitz who laughed a little at the question but nodded. "It's about time," James said sitting back in his chair. Fitz gave him a questioning look, as did everyone else at the table. "Please, the way you two looked at each other on the campaign. The way whenever you guys are fighting it affects your moods for the entire duration of the fight. I assumed it for a while, but you guys were always so careful that I didn't push the idea. What I am trying to say is that I am happy for you!" He said with a laugh. Everyone smiled skeptically for a second before taking a breath and smiling.

Once they all calmed down a little they finally got back to talking about other things. Soon the discussion went to Ella like it did so many times. It was clear that everyone around the table loved the little girl with all their hearts. As soon as they finished dessert they all stood to walk back out to the living room. Olivia's phone rang on the way out and she excused herself briefly to answer it.

"You're lucky Mr. President," James said as they all sat down.

"First James, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Fitz? Second…I know," He said with a bright smile. "So is Cyrus," He said and Cyrus looked at him with a smile.

"So I'm lucky to have James, but he isn't lucky to have me?" He asked laughing.

"Have you met you?" Fitz said and they all laughed together. Olivia walked back in and no one saw the look on her face.

"Liv, who do you think is luckier? James being married to Cy or Cy being married to James?" Fitz asked finally really looking at her. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately standing up. Cyrus and James also stood, with James holding Ella.

"That was Huck, we know who gave Danny the pictures," She said quietly.

"Who?" The three men asked in unison.

Olivia gave them all a look. Fitz could tell it was really bad by the look on her face, and he stepped towards her before she answered. "Jake Ballard,"

**Ok there is that chapter. Again sorry it took me so long! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry this took so long. For some reason…and I know I have said this recently but…I have had really bad writers block for the last two months. I am trying to get past it, but it is hard and so when I think of something I try and write it down quickly. If anyone has any recommendations for future chapters or stories just let me know. Any ideas will be considered. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

"He's in lockup. There is no way he can send or receive anything from Langley," Cyrus said seriously.

"I know," Olivia said quietly.

"Then how…" James asked confused.

"He has someone working with him," Fitz responded reading Olivia's mind. "Tom!" He yelled after they all stood in silence for a moment.

"We're gonna go," Cyrus said as Tom opened the door and rushed in.

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow. James thank you for coming," Fitz said shaking his hand. "Bye Ella," he said putting on a smile and kissing her cheek. They all said bye to Olivia before leaving her with Fitz and Tom in the room.

"Sir?" Tom said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ballard had someone send the pictures. He has someone working for or with him and we need to find him now. Also lock down Langley's holding cells. If they have been working together long, they probably have an exit strategy for him. Go!" Fitz said quickly and Tom rushed out of the room leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

"You're staying here until we catch this guy," Fitz said seriously and she turned to him ready to argue, but when she saw the look of fear in his eyes she stopped.

"Fitz…" She whispered walking up to him and placing her hands on either side of his face.

"He hurt you once. I almost lost you then…I won't let that happen again," He whispered looking down at her as tears formed in his eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall.

"I'm gonna be fine. I won't let anything else happen. My team has me on constant surveillance even though I told them not to. They think I don't know. You are assigning me a detail the next time you see Tom…I'm gonna be fine," She said seriously. He nodded at her and leaned down and kissed her. A knock on the door made them separate.

"Sir," Tom said walking into the room.

"Yeah?" Fitz asked putting a protective arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Langley is locked down, with Ballard still in his cell. We have started looking through all his phone calls and emails from the last few years. We have extra security at his cell and getting into Langley itself," Tom said seriously.

"Thank you Tom," Fitz said nodding. "Can you please send an agent to Olivia's to pick up some suits and other things that she will need to stay here for awhile? She is staying here until we figure out who is working with Ballard," He said and Tom nodded before walking out of the room and saying something into his microphone.

"Let's go to bed," He said looking down at her. She gave him a look of annoyance because of his insistence on her staying there, but after a second she nodded and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. He gave her a t-shirt of his along with a pair of running shorts. She put them on in the bathroom as he changed into a pair of sleep pants in the closet. He walked into the bathroom after a moment to brush his teeth. She looked at him and smiled and he gave her a look. "What?" He asked.

"I always liked you better without a shirt on," She said and he laughed at her.

"Funny…I feel the same about you," He said and she laughed right back at him. They walked back out to the bedroom and he got in first and looked at her, as she stood motionless at the edge of the bed. "You ok Liv?" He asked a little concerned by the look on her face.

"We've never shared a bed as a couple…or you as a almost divorcee," She whispered. He looked at her as he saw what looked like fear in her eyes. He stood back up and walked over to her. He stuck out his hand and she took it. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. He looked over at her silently for a moment.

"First day of the rest of our lives," He whispered and this time it was his turn to wipe tears out of her eyes. He went to lie down and he pulled her with him, wrapping his arms around her securely. "Olivia, I love you. I have loved you from the moment you walked into my life. We have had major obstacles to overcome, but we have. I'm not saying it is always going to be easy and fun. We're gonna fight. We're gonna get mad at each other, but I know I can't and won't live another moment without you in my life. Day after tomorrow Danny is going to post that story and everyone is going to know. It won't be pretty but it is just another obstacle. I have screwed this up so many times, but I won't do it again. You are it for me Liv. I'm going to protect you no matter the cost," He whispered into her ear. He reached over her to turn off the light.

"You almost died," She said and he frowned for a moment before looking down at her. "We never really got to talk about it. I think we were planning on it, then you found out about Defiance…it was the scariest time of my life," She whispered.

"I know," He whispered back rubbing her arm.

"I saw all the blood at the hospital. I found your flag pin on the ground with your blood on it. I saw the bandages on your head from where the bullet hit. I saw you being wheeled into a surgery, and I heard the doctor tell Mellie he didn't know if you would wake up. I didn't sleep for those three weeks. I tried but I just couldn't. The thought of losing you hurt so much that I couldn't sleep, because my dreams were nightmares…nightmares in which you died. I thought about it all. I thought about that moment in New Hampshire when you unfired me. I thought about our first one minute. I thought about the look on your face at the ranch after your father's funeral. I thought about Defiance. I planned on telling you. I was trying to find a way to tell you that I betrayed you in the most extreme way. Then you found out and my whole world got turned upside down again. You weren't about to die from a gunshot this time, but you let me go for real. You pushed me away. It was all my fault and I am so sorry for the pain that I caused you," She said with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I was hurt, but that is over now. What is done is done. I almost lost you Olivia, and no matter what either of us has done in the past, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are both lying here right now in each other's arms. Nothing else matters," He whispered. She nodded. "Try and get some sleep," He said and she nodded once again. "Goodnight my sweet baby," He said and she turned her head slightly.

"Goodnight," She whispered back and he leaned down and kissed her lightly. They both closed their eyes and started to drift off. "First day of the rest of our lives," She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He did though and he smiled with his eyes still closed. For the first time in a long time they both had a restful sleep.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

The phone ringing brought them both unhappily out of their sleep. "Yea?" He said picking up the phone quickly. "Sure. I'll be down in twenty," He said groggily before hanging up the phone.

"What time is it?" She asked as he climbed out of the bed.

"Four. Go back to sleep. I'll come wake you up later," He said walking next to her side of the bed and kissing her forehead. It only took a few seconds after she nodded for her to be out cold again. He showered quickly and got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom he smiled at her sleeping form. It wasn't often that he got to see her so at peace. He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly; he was met by Tom standing at the door.

"Good morning sir," He said with a nod.

"Do you ever go home Tom?" Fitz asked seriously.

"Yes sir," He said with a smile as they walked down to the situation room.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked as he walked into the room.

"Sir, our men landed at the airport in Khartoum just over an hour ago and they have taken it successfully. Upon your request we have given the president thirty six hours to hand over power to our men or we invade entirely," An aide said quickly.

"That's great!" Fitz said truly excited. The door opened again and Cyrus walked in.

"Congratulations Mr. President. I was informed on the way over," He said shaking Fitz's hand.

"Now what do we do?" He asked looking around the room.

"We wait thirty six hours," Cyrus said seriously and Fitz nodded with a smile. He stood and the whole room followed.

"Let me know if anything happens," He said and they nodded silently before walking out of the room. "What a way to start the day!" Fitz said with a smile as they walked to the Oval.

"Good morning Mrs. Handley," Fitz said walking into the reception area.

"Good morning sir," She said with a smile.

"Will you let me know when it is eight?" He asked and she nodded. He walked into the Oval with Cyrus behind him.

"What's at eight?" Cyrus asked with a look.

"I need to go wake up Liv," He said and Cyrus smiled slightly. The next two hours flew by without much news and Mrs. Handley came into the room. Fitz was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up reading a file.

"Sir, it is eight," She said and he looked up from his file.

"Thank you," He said with a smile as he stood up and went out the side door and walked up to the residence. He quietly opened the door and found her sitting up in bed looking at her phone. "I was going to wake you up," He said as he walked into the room.

"You didn't really think I would sleep this late did you?" She asked with a laugh.

"A guy can dream," He said sitting next to her. "What are you doing?" He asked looking down at the phone in her hand.

"I got a message from the office. Huck is looking into who could be working with Ballard, but nothing yet. Charlie…whom I just found out you hired…" She said giving him a look. "Is still helping out," She said and rolled her eyes when his face stayed neutral.

"Sir," Tom said after knocking and opening the door.

"Any news?" Fitz said looking up at him.

"No sir…the First Lady is here," He said and Fitz nodded quickly before Tom closed the door.

"Shit," Olivia said rushing out of the bed and trying to put some of her clothes that Tom's agent had brought from her house.

"Olivia calm down. She is here so I can spend some time with Teddy," He said standing up and walking up to her.

"Fitz, almost divorced or not, I don't feel like getting into it with Mellie today. If she sees me in here…" She didn't finish the sentence because the door was opened. Luckily she was dressed fully as Mellie walked into the room. She didn't miss the look she received from her. Fitz stood a little straighter and took a step between the two women.

"There's this thing called knocking," He said seriously.

"That didn't take long did it? I have been gone for three days and you are already screwing her on the premises," She shot back coldly.

"Mellie…" He said in a warning tone.

"So happy to see you are back Liv. Miss screwing my husband so much?" She snapped.

"Mellie you can leave now. I know the nurse is here with Teddy. I will call you to come pick him up later," Fitz said crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes and started to walk out. "Oh and Mellie," He said stopping her. "We've been doing it here a lot longer than three days," He said with a smile. He knew Olivia would be mad at him when Mellie left, but the look he got from Mellie was totally worth it. She huffed as she walked out of the room. He turned slowly to Olivia who looked mortified for a second before hitting him in the chest.

"That was totally unnecessary!" She hissed at him.

"But didn't you see her face. You have to admit that was totally worth it!" He said with a smile.

"Fitz!" She said seriously.

"I don't care what Mellie thinks anymore, and I am not going to let her come in here and talk to you like that. She is understandably bitter but that doesn't give her the right to say that," He said seriously.

"We can talk about this later. Let's go see Teddy," She said and his face lit up.

They walked out of the room and to the nursery that was right down the hall. He was trying to get Teddy full time, but being president and all didn't help because of the lack of time he had. That is why he loved days like these because he could see Teddy as much as possible. He was starting to talk now too, so seeing him grow and learn was great for Fitz. He opened the door to the nursery and he walked in first. As soon as Teddy saw him he got excited.

"Dada!" He saw smiling brightly.

"Hey buddy!" Fitz said swooping in and picking him up. Teddy giggled as Fitz swung him around. Fitz looked to the doorway and saw Olivia standing there with a bright smile on her face.

She loved seeing Fitz like this; away from the job and focused on his children. They had always come first with him, and that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. His devotion to his children was greater than any she had seen before. For the next hour they stayed with Teddy until he got really tired and had to be put down for a nap. When they finally left the room Fitz put his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled at him. He looked so happy and carefree, and considering his job he didn't look like that often.

"Falcon secure!" An agent said as a group of them ran up to them wiping Fitz's smile off his face.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked grabbing Olivia's hand.

"Sir we need to get you out of the building now. There is a shooter on the premises," One of the agents said frantically pulling him and Olivia down the hallway.

"Teddy!" Fitz said seriously.

"We have agents getting him and the nurse now. We need to get you to a secure location!" One of them yelled.

They rushed them to a waiting car and sped off towards an undisclosed location. As soon as they pulled away from the house it hit Fitz. "Where is Tom?" He asked quickly.

"He was hit sir. He was about to go off shift and was walking through one of the hallways when someone shot him. He is on his way to the hospital," The agent sitting next to them said seriously. Olivia's hand shot to her mouth as she looked to Fitz with fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered to her. He kept saying it in his head over and over, hoping that at some point he would believe it himself.

**There is that chapter! New twist to it. Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews on last chapter. I have an idea flowing because of the last one and I am going with it. So tell me what you think!**

"We're here sir," One of the agents said from the front seat as they pulled into some underground structure. He looked down at Olivia who still looked scared. To be honest so was he. He had said it over and over in his head, but he had yet to start believing that everything was going to be ok. Tom was the best agent who could even think of having and he had no idea if he was still alive. When the car stopped they were asked to stay in the car for a moment, but shortly after someone opened the door and they climbed out. Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist and clung to him. A car pulled in behind theirs and he turned to look just as the nanny stepped out of the car with a crying Teddy in his arms.

"Teddy!" He said with clear relief in his voice. Olivia let him go as he rushed over to his son and grabbed him. "Are you ok?" He asked the nurse who looked scared. She nodded wordlessly. He turned just as Olivia got to him. She put on a smile for Teddy who had stopped crying as soon as he was in Fitz's arms.

"Sir," One of the agents said pointing to a door. He used his free hand to grab Olivia's as he walked into the room with Teddy in his arms. He looked around and was a little surprised at how nice the bunker was. It was an apartment like room with bedrooms to the side and a full kitchen, meeting room, and den area. Teddy who had quickly fallen asleep in his arms was put in the makeshift nursery the Secret Service had made. Fitz stood over the crib for a moment staring at his son sleep peacefully before walking out and closing the door.

"Ok now someone tell me what the hell is going on," He said seriously.

"It seems as if one of the newer agents attacked Tom as he was about to leave the building. We assume he was trying to get to you. We had to get you out of the building as protocol. The First Lady is on her way, along with the Chief of Staff, and your children are in lockdown at school. The Vice President is being held at her residence and she had been fully briefed on what is going on," The agent said seriously.

"How is Tom?" Olivia asked before Fitz could. Fitz went to stand next to her and once again wrapped an arm around her.

"In surgery at the moment ma'am. We won't know for a few hours. He was shot in the chest and the doctor said it would likely be a long surgery," The agent said putting his head down. Olivia turned into Fitz's arm and buried her head in his chest as tears fell.

"How long are we down here?" Fitz asked seriously as he rubbed Olivia's back to try and calm her down.

"We have agents still at the White House and we don't expect to leave for the night. There are multiple bedrooms sir. I would make myself comfortable if I were you," The agent said honestly.

The door they had used to enter opened and Mellie walked in quickly. "What the hell is going on?" She asked with genuine fear in her voice. Olivia pulled away from Fitz but he kept his arm around her so she wouldn't step away from him.

"There was a shooting at the White House. Tom was shot in the chest and is in surgery. They got us out of there as soon as it happened. Teddy is in the makeshift nursery asleep," He said seriously and she nodded. "It's gonna be ok," He said and she nodded once again. This was one of those moments where their differences didn't matter. What mattered is that they were all ok at the moment.

"Sir," One of the agents said coming up to them. Fitz looked up quickly at the man.

"We have the shooter sir. He is in custody. It is safe to go back to the White House. There will be heightened security and most of your meetings for the next few days will have to be cancelled," The agent said and everyone took an audible sigh of relief.

"Take me to the hospital," He said giving the agent a look. The agent started to object but Fitz stuck up his hand. "It wasn't a question," He said and finally the agent nodded. He held Olivia's hand as they turned to Mellie.

"Can you take Teddy back to the residence. Liv and I are going to go check on Tom. We will keep you updated," He asked sincerely. She nodded and went to the room to get her son. He looked down at Olivia once Mellie was gone and she gave him a weak smile before they headed for the door, and were driven out of the bunker and to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital there were agents surrounding the building. They were rushed inside in order to be seen as little as possible. When they walked in they saw the Director of the Secret Service sitting in a chair in the waiting room. As soon as he saw Fitz enter he stood.

"Mr. President. You should not be here sir," The man said sticking out his hand.

"Jason, don't pretend you are surprised," Fitz said with a small smile.

"I never said that sir," He said smiling back slightly.

"How is he?" Fitz asked quickly.

"Not much news from the doctors. All I know is that he has been in there for about two hours and they are expecting it to take about four more. You really should go back to the White House sir. I can give you a call and get agents to bring you over as soon as we know anything. I would prefer if I knew you were safe," He said and Fitz looked at Olivia who still looked shaken.

"Ok…as soon as you know anything," Fitz said wanting to get Olivia back to the residence.

"Yes sir," The director said and watched as Fitz and Olivia went back out to the motorcade to be taken back to the White House. The ride was short and silent. Neither of them knew what to say at the moment so they just held onto the others hand like their lives depended on it. When they got to the White House they slowly climbed out of the car and walked in. Everyone looked at them with a sad look on their faces. They didn't stop as they walked straight through to the Oval then to the residence. Fitz took off his jacket as they walked into the living area. Mellie was sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone.

"He is right here," She said taking the phone away from her ear.

"Karen and Gerry are asking for you," She said handing him the phone. He took it and walked into his private study so that he could talk to them. Olivia sat on the couch opposite of Mellie and stared at her hands. "I'm sorry," Mellie whispered making Olivia look up.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I'm sorry for what I said when I came to drop Teddy off. It was low and out of spite. If I have learned nothing else from the last three hours, it is that you never know when something bad is going to happen, and you can't take the chance that you are on the wrong side of something," She said looking right at Olivia.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I ruined your marriage. I hope you know I never set out to do that. I didn't start on the campaign with that goal. I fell for him hard, and I acted on it when I shouldn't have. I am the one that should be apologizing," Olivia said realizing that this was the conversation she was always terrified of having with Mellie. When Mellie laughed a little Olivia gave her a questioning look.

"As much as I have wanted to blame you over the last few years for the downfall of my marriage, I can't. Fitz and I…our marriage was over long before you ever came into the picture. We thought we were in love a long time ago when we were young and stupid. We got married without even really knowing each other. I got obsessed with the thought of what power I could have and I pushed Fitz away. We never really loved each other. At least not like you two do. The way he looks at you…he has never looked at me like that. He adores you and as much as I wanted the power, I am happy he found someone who cares for him like he deserves," Mellie said and Olivia's face softened.

"I am still sorry," She said, not knowing what else there was to say.

"Just make me a promise. Don't fail him. I know after Defiance everything changed between you two, but one betrayal and he can forgive you. If you do it again you will ruin him. The one thing we have always been able to agree on is that he is made for this job. He is made to be great. Just be there for him and make sure he doesn't screw up this wonderful chance he has to change the world," She said before standing up. Olivia turned when she heard Fitz enter the room. "I'm gonna go to bed," Mellie said with a small smile before walking to the guest room. Fitz took a seat next to Olivia and looked at her with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" He asked putting the phone on the table before leaning back and pulling her to him.

"Closure," Olivia said and Fitz remained as confused as he had been when he walked into the room but because of the look on Olivia's face he let it go. "How are they?" She asked referring to Karen and Gerry.

"Scared. I told them what was happening and they wanted to come back, but I told them it was safer to stay up there. We upped the security for them. Until we know why this agent went rouge, I can't assume that he is the only one," He said and Olivia nodded. "It's been a long few hours. How about you try and get some sleep and I will wake you with any news," He said rubbing her arm.

"I don't think I could sleep right now even if I wanted to," She said and he frowned.

"I know how you feel…how about we both go lie down and at least rest," He said and she nodded against his chest. He stood up and grabbed her hand leading her to the bedroom. They didn't even bother changing before they climbed in the bed and held onto one another. They didn't say a word…they didn't need to. The possibility of the world as they know it falling down around them was at the forefront of their minds. If they could take anything good out of it all, it was that they were in it together. Whatever came next, good or bad, they had someone next to them who was in it for the long haul.

"Sir!" One of the agents said rushing in. Both of their heads turned quickly to the door. "We have news from the hospital,"

**TBC…Cliffhanger! Please keep the reviews coming! **


End file.
